Full Scene Mode
by GothMaureen
Summary: AU-ish. Part of the SierraMiranda!verse of Skulls and Rainbows. A look into Miranda Heartly's growing realtionship. AbbyOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here it is! Something else for ya'lls to read while RAWR and I work on the lennen!arc. Oh hey! I don't own NCIS or Abby Sciuto, but I do own Miranda Heartly!**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ SKULLS AND RAINBOWS! GO READ IT FIRST!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

No Other Way  
The lab's quiet,save for a faint buzzing sound from Mass Spec. She watches her coworker's eyes flit back and forth,not wondering what they might be looking at. Her own eyes are covered, red and black hairfalls over cerulean blue. "Abby?What's up? You seem a little....I dunno..."

" Nothing, it's okay. Just happy, I guess." The Goth said, yet her eyes told a whole different story. They flitted back and forth, green lights across her face. There was going to be no escaping this, the way she felt, and maybe, just maybe, the look in Abby's eyes would tell the same thing.

4,15,Right Now  
" I was fifteen. Almost cliché, I know. My parents understood, they always had. I guess you could say I'd known for a while. My friends would chase after boys and I didn't care. I eventually developed crushes on girls I knew from my neighborhood....."

"The first girl I ever kissed was Kendra, a fiesty brunette who was in my gym class in 9th grade. It was fun and everything, but it turned out that she was straight and nothing happened again. After that, there was Rachel. More of a tomboy, older than me too. After being on a play with her, we dated for a few months. Those months were some of the best I had for a long time. We grew apart when she moved schools at the end if the year. Sophmore year gave me more, in the form of Jenna. A poet we asked ME out, I felt really, truly loved for once. She cheated in me three months later. With the captain of the boy's soccer team. Junior year was the longest realtionship I've had. Her nam was Sarah. I'd run my fingers through her long red hair, kiss her neck and feel alive, loved, at peace..."

As she spoke to Abby, the raver wondered what it might be like to add the Goth to her paltry list of kisses. Maybe, if she was lucky, it could happen.

Extreme Sugar  
Sweet red liquid on her lips, fueling her for the next few hours, the ice-cold plastic aginst her fingers as the raver waits for the computer to finish it's test. Suddenly Abby's there, drinking her own Caf-Pow. It's one of the the things they have in common, like their music often wonder how they function with that much caffiene, and they often like to ask. Miranda understands, it's almost like a high, but better and without the side effects. She doesn't like to admit it, but she's done some things that'd she would rather keep quiet. As the Goth sidles over, they sit and drink in almost silence.

Blue  
"How does it stay that same color?" Abby asks as she runs her fingers through Miranda's hair. Since they met, it's stayed the same crayon-blue color, like a clear sky. "Miracle dye. I order it from the UK. Stuff's the best around." the raver says, shaking her head so the aforementioned hair fell all around her face. Abby laughs, looking at the teen's face, covered up by a cloud of blue. "It suits you, though. It makes you who are." the Goth says, parting Miranda's bangs so that she can see. They're close, fingers touching Miranda's cheek

Rewind  
"........The only guy I ever, really, truly fell in love with was Timothy McGee. Yes, McGee from downstairs. But he got a little further than I was willing to go. Now I'm just waiting for the person who makes my heart flutterly again."

Not a Sound  
The lab's silent, so she grabs her headphones and pulls them over her ears. Ever since the day they talked about.....you know? The lab's been quiet. Sometimes not literally, but on days like it, she just zones out. Today she tunes out to Mika-Blame It On the Girls. Humming, Miranda goes on trying to salvage what's left of her day.

Vampire Slayer  
"You like Buffy, right?" Miranda asked hesitantly. She puts on her sweetest face, pouting her lips just so. The other woman thinks,green eyes pondering the thought. With no more than a few seconds, Abby responds. "Yeah. Why?"

"I was thinking maybe we could watch a few choice episodes at my place later, if you want, that is....." The raver said, trying not to sound so eager. "Sure, why not?"  
xxx  
As Buffy fights some demon-y thing, Miranda takes the opportunity to glance over at Abby. It's like a date, but still not. Unknowingly, she rests her head on the Goth's shoulder and Abby doesn't back away. In fact, she doesn't do anytin at all. They watch all the wa until the end of season four, and Miranda rests the entire time.

Reptile House  
Today's evidence comes complete with a friend. A beautifully patterned snake. Miranda coos to it and lifts it onto her neck as Abby grimaces. "How can you stand it? I've been freaked by snakes since I was a kid." Now the snake (aptly now called Ziva) is resting its head on the raver's chest, having wond itself that way."C'mon. She won't hurt you. She's been born and breed in won't hurt you, will she? Don't be such a fraidy cat."

"THIS IS NOT A ZOO!!!!!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: You like? You wanna say something? Then review please! It would make me oh so very happy if you did. BTW- RAWR has posted more, so go and read! Chapter Two will be up sometme soon-ish. Hopefully.**

**~Maureen**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here we go! Part two! God...it's taken sooo long to get this up...hope you like!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chemistry  
Her highschool teacher said it was the foundation of everything, but he had no idea. Throwing her used gloves into the trash, Miranda took one long, good look around. A second later, Abby's there with her usual smile. She wants to say so much, but supresses herself in order to maintain her dignity. Please, oh please, let it be true! She thinks, waiting for that fateful day.

Night  
Wonderful, glorious night. The air is sweet, the parties begin and Miranda pines. Turning on the DVD player, she starts the movie for the upteenth time. It's her ritual- order veggie fried rice and chow mein and watch Sweeney Todd late into the night. The opening credits start, and she's hooked in again. Until the doorbell rings,she's hooked.

A Little Blood  
A sharp corner, a piece of paper, Miranda is prone to cutting herself on things. Today it's the letter opener on Abby's desk. "Ow!... Shit, I need a band-aid." She says, sticking her index finger in her mouth. The Goth appears behind her, and notices the raver's finger as well as the drops of blood on the letter opener. Miranda's blue eyes are wide and Abby removes her finger, looks over it, grabs a skull band aid and kisses her assitant's finger.

Concert  
It's her weekend, the time for her to do..... well, whatever. Tonight it's a Cobra Starship concert. Miranda's short red skirt, black ripped tights, combat boots, and tank top with random purple oranges labeled "purples" make her blend for once, not stand out. She wears her hair in buns today, with a few tendrils falling out in full eye-covering-ness.

"Fancy seeing you here!" A voice says, and there's Abby. She looks as good as ever, in tight black pants and a "bitch, please" t-shirt. 'Good Girls Go Bad' starts, and she dances once again, moving to the beat of the music. Abby dances as well, moving closer and closer until they touch, and the raver cab feel the older woman's breth on her neck. "Nothing like a concert, is there?" Abby says, yelling over the music, and Miranda just smiles.

Mostly  
The concert didn't help. At work Abby's there, friendly as always, but it's like nothing ever happened. It's like she's cursed. Why does it always have to end up this way? Why can't she be more damn assertive?

Spearmint Gum  
"Do you have any gum Abs?" She asks, trying to find something to mask her pre-morning Caf-Pow breath. The Goth gives her a puzzled look. "No. Why would I have any gum?"

"I don't know, just felt like asking. I compulsively chew gum sometimes."Miranda says, trying not to explode with feelings. Abby obviously doesn't feel that way! She thinks, but then why would she dance with me like that? Her mind is confused, flitting back and forth.

The Way Nice Girls Behave  
Her family wanted a pristine, Catholic cheerleader type girly girl. They got Miranda instead. The grungy, bohemian rocker raver-chick. "That's not how good girls act!" Her grandparents would say. "I'M NOT A GOOD GIRL, I GUESS!"

Now she's moved past that wonderful stage. Well, mostly. Now it's time to buck up and get on with it. Tell her how you feel! Be the bad girl you'v always been! It's written all over. What's thc worst that could happen?

Ever Ever After  
"I like you Abby. Ever since I met you. It sounds stupid and teen-ish but hey! I'm eighteen! So would you go out with me?" Miranda says, hands shaking. The Goth steps closer and takes her shivering hands.

" I have something to tell you too. I like you too. It's so different than anything that I've ever felt, and I would be honored to go on a date with you."

With these words, the teen takes use of her hands and pulls Abby in and they kiss.

"I found my fairy tale, made it come true and hopefully I'll get my happily ever after."

"We both will."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: YAY! THEY GOT TOGETHER!! who knew? Reviews please? Dammnit....now I gotta go work on chapter nine......**

**~Maureen**


End file.
